Une promesse
by MissPrincesseSourire
Summary: Titre qui n'a pas grand chose à voir avec la fiction XD Bon, c'est la fin de la Grande Bataille et Harry s'est isolé en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie.
1. Chapter 1

_Le titre à un peu rien à voir avec l'histoire, mais je n'avais pas tellement d'idée ^^_

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Pensée Harry :**

Je l'ai battu... Oui. Mais à quel prix ? Lupin et Tonk sont mort. Fred est mort, Colin est mort, ... Plein de gens sont mort, et c'est de ma faute...

Bien sûr, vous me direz que tout ça c'est du passé. Oui c'est triste que plein de gens soit mort, mais ils sont mort pour la liberté. Que maintenant que la guerre est finie, il faut se réjouir. Et puis, mes deux meilleurs amis sont toujours vivants, non ? Oui, ils sont vivants. Mais savez-vous où ils sont en ce moment ? Parce que moi non plus. Ils ont disparut peu après qu'on est déclaré la mort de Voldemort.

Pour l'instant, je suis en haut de la Tour d'astronomie et j'observe le paysage dévasté. Ici et là, il y a encore des corps étendus. Dans quel camp sont-ils ? Peu importe. Tout ce qui compte pour l'instant, c'est de sauver leur vie.

Quoi et moi dans tout ça ? Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde. Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que vous avez à me suivre partout ? Je ne vous ai rien demandé. Dégagez d'ici ! Comment ça non ? Mais bien sûr que si ! Je veux être seul alors allez-vous en ! Quoi la vie des autres ? Qu'est-ce que ça peux vous faire si je m'en fiche ? Se sont-ils occupé de moi quand j'en ai eu besoin ? Non. Alors je n'ai pas à aller les aider. Et vous alors ? Pourquoi me suivre au lieu d'aller les sauver ? Me surveiller ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Quoi je vais faire une bêtise ?Mais jamais au grand jamais je ne... Oh ça va... Dégagez !

Tiens ? On vient pas de frapper à la porte ?

« Entrez.

_ Potter ?

_ Que me vaut le déplaisir de te voir Draco ?

Quoi ? Bah oui, je sais que je l'ai appelé par son prénom. Je n'ai plus aucune raison de continuer notre stupide petite guerre. Et puis j'ai trop mal à la tête pour m'engueuler avec lui.

_ Sympa l'accueil. Tu pourrais au moins me remercier.

_ Merci pour quoi ? Pour être venus me faire chier ? Je voudrais bien, mais se serais te mentir.

Taisez- vous ! Je ne veux pas entendre vos sarcasmes. Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi je devrais lui dire merci. Et puis à cause de vous, mon mal de tête est en train de s'aggraver.

_ Non Harry, répondit-il. Juste me dire merci de venir te tenir compagnie.

Que ? Quoi ? Pardon ? J'ai du mal entendre. Il peut répéter ?

_ J'aimerai être seul Draco. Sors d'ici s'il te plait.

La ferme vous !

_ Non, dit-il simplement en s'installant dans un coin de la pièce. Je suis là parce qu'on m'a demandé de te surveiller. Ce sont tes... Comment tu les appelles ? Ah oui, tes meilleurs amis qui me l'ont « gentiment » demandé quand je les ai croisé dans un couloir.

Qui ? J'ai dû mal entendre, non ? Qu'est ce qu'il vient de dire ? Surveiller ? Meilleurs amis ? Non mais je rêve !

_ Tu te moque de moi là ? je lui demande en m'asseyant sur le rebord de la fenêtre. C'est une blague n'est-ce pas ?

_ Non, répondit-il en se levant. Bon et si tu t'écartais de là, s'il te plait ? Je n'aime pas te voir assis comme ça. J'ai peur pour toi. »

Je crois que j'ai des hallucinations. Vous aussi ? Ah bah alors, je crois que c'est grave. Il vient bien de me die qu'il avait peur pour moi, hein ? Tiens, pourquoi tout devient noir tout à coup ?

Alors que je me sens tomber en arrière, j'ai juste le temps de voir Draco se précipiter vers moi. Puis, c'est le noir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'ouvre les yeux sur deux perles acier qui semble inquiètes.

« Draco..., je murmure en essayant tant bien que mal de me relever.

Ce dernier sourit et me rallongea de force.

_ Tu te sens mieux ? demande-t-il en caressant doucement mes cheveux. Tu sais que tu m'as fichu la frousse quand tu as commencé à tomber en arrière ? Heureusement que j'ai eu le bon réflexe de te rattraper, sinon adieu . Plus de Survivant.

_ Tant mieux..., je murmure encore plus bas alors que je me relève à nouveau.

CLAC !!

_ ....

Il... Je viens de... J'hallucine..! Il vient de... Vous avez vu ?! Il vient de...

_ Aïe ! je cris en tenant ma joue rouge. Mais ça va pas bien toi. Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?

_ Je sais pas, j'en avais envie. T'es bête ou quoi ? Ça va vraiment pas dans ta tête pour avoir pensé ça.

Oh ça va hein... Je vois toujours pas pourquoi vous me faîtes chier comme ça. Cassez vous !

_ De quoi je me mêle d'abord ? je lui dis en lui tournant le dos.

_ Tu ne vas quand même bouder ? ricane-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, je lui tire la langue. Oui je sais, ça fait vraiment gamin. Mais j'ai tellement d'années à rattraper...

_ Eh bien bonjour la maturité, ria-t-il

Dites moi que je suis en train de rêver et que je vais bientôt me réveiller. Je vous en supplie ! Comment ça pourquoi ? Mais vous êtes aveugle ou quoi ?! Draco est en train de rire devant moi ! Le grand Draco Malfoy !! Vous vous rendez compte ?!

_ Bon, je m'excuse de t'avoir gifler, même si tu le méritais, me dit-il. Tu veux bien me pardonner ?

_ Je... Tu...

_ Mais encore ?

_ Tu... Tu viens de me demander de t'excuser...

_ Oui et alors ? Tout le monde change non ?

Il... Il me sourit... Je ne suis pas en train de rêver n'est ce pas ? Il vient vraiment de me sourire !

_ Je... Je...

Je suis tellement surpris que mes jambes viennent de lâcher et je m'écroule contre le mur.

_ Ça va ? demande Draco inquiet en se précipitant vers moi.

_ J'ai faillis faire une crise cardiaque mais sinon ça va, je souffle. Evite de me dire des trucs comme ça, parce que sinon mon cœur va vraiment lâcher.

_ Et tu veux que je te dise ça comment ? ria-t-il.

Il veut vraiment ma mort. Vous vous rendez compte qu'il ressemble à un ange avec ce putain de magnifique sourire ? Sa joie se reflète même dans ses yeux !

_ A quoi tu penses ? demande-t-il alors que je souris bêtement.

_ Je te trouve trop beau avec ce sourire. Tu ressemble presque à un ange.

_ ...

Euh...Attendez deux secondes... Je viens de penser à voix haute là ? Vu sa tête, je pense que oui... Bon bah... Achevez moi s'il vous plait.

_ Tu es sincère ? Parce qu'après tout ce que j'ai fais, je n'en suis pas un.

_ C'est pour ça que j'ai dis presque...

Je plaque mes mains sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher d'en dire plus. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais au bon Dieu pour que ça m'arrive ?

_ Merci, répondit-il avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Mais toi aussi tu ressemble à un ange. Même si s'est à un ange blessé...

Enfin de compte, non. Ne m'achevez pas maintenant. J'aime bien cette petite lueur dans ses yeux. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Je ne sais pas combien de temps au juste nous sommes restés là à nous regarder dans les yeux. Peut être une heures. Peut être cinq minutes... Mais au bout d'un moment, je me suis rapproché et je l'ai embrassé...

Ne me demandez pas ce qui me prends de faire ça, parce que je ne le sais pas non plus. Quand j'ai vu la lueur dans ses yeux et que je me suis rappelé son sourire angélique, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Et puis ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger tant que ça vu qu'il me rapproche encore plus pour pouvoir approfondir le baiser. Après quelques secondes, il me relâche enfin.

« Si tu savais combien de temps j'ai attendu ce moment, avoua-t-il en m'entourant de ses bras.

_ Ah bon ? Combien ?

_ Ça doit bien faire depuis notre cinquième année.

Quoi ?! Ça fait 2 ans qu'il m'aime et moi je n'avais rien remarqué. Qui a dit imbécile finit ? C'est faux ! J'avais autre chose en tête cette année-là.

_ Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ?

_ Tu aurais réagis comment si je serais venu et t'aurais avoué que j'en pinçais pour toi ?

Je serais sûrement partis en courant, il a raison.

_ Tu vois. Tu ne sais même pas quoi répondre. Et puis imagine; si je t'avais dis ça, j'aurais pu dire adieu à ma réputation.

Je le ré embrasse pour le faire taire. Je veux bien supporter son côté narcissique mais qu'il arrête de penser à sa réputation.

Le soleil est en train de se coucher, signe que la nuit ne vas pas tarder à tomber. Et j'imagine que tous doivent chercher leur "précieux" Survivant.

Comment ça partir sans se faire voir ? Vous voulez dire disparaître sous le nez de tout plein de gens ? Mouai... C'est une idée...

_ Dis Draco, on peut partir sans avoir à passer par la Grande salle ? je lui demande en faisant mes yeux de chien battu. Je ne veux pas rester là-bas des heures. Je veux juste rester avec toi.

Je sais qu'il ne va pas pouvoir résister. Personne n'y arrive. Même Hermione se laisse attendrir. Quoi il ne va pas marcher ? Personne ne résiste à mes yeux de chien battu je vous dis !

_ Non.

...

_ Mais... Mais... Pourquoi ?

_ On va y aller tout les deux et après on s'en ira. Mais tout de suite maintenant on descend.

J'y crois pas... Normalement, tout le monde devrait craquer devant mon regard ! Pourquoi ça marche pas sur lui ?

_ Je veux pas y aller ! je pleurniche. S'il te plait Draco.

_ Non. »

C'est bien sûr à contre cœur que j'accepte la main qu'il main.

Ça y est, nous sommes devant les porte de la Grande salle. Pitié !! Faites qu'ils soit tous partis...

Comme je tarde à rentrer, Draco me pousse un peu avant de me chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Ce qui me fait immédiatement retrouver le sourire.

Et finalement, je pousse les deux grandes portes et je rentre. Tout le monde s'est retourné et je me retiens de faire demi-tour. A peine ai-je fais un pas, que tous se mettent à m'applaudir.

« Et voici notre héros ! annonce la directrice. M. Potter venez là je vous prie.

Je commence vraiment à regretter d'être venu. Déjà que j'y ai été obligé...

Je me retourne et jette un regard désespéré à Draco. Lui ne fais que me sourire mystérieusement et m'encourage du regard.

_ Cher M. Potter, je suis heureuse de voir que vous allez bien, continua-t-elle alors que je me plaçais à ses côtés. Comment vous sentez-vous maintenant que la guerre est finie ?

_ Euh... Bien ?

_ Parfait ! s'écria-t-elle. Juste avant votre arrivé, j'étais en train d'annoncer aux élèves que pour célébrer notre victoire, nous allions organiser une grande fête. Et vous serez bien sûr notre invité d'honneur.

Encore un truc que je ne pourrais pas esquiver. Je jette un regard encore plus désespéré à Draco. Celui-ci éclate discrètement de rire et me lance un regard rassurant.

_ Cela vous fait-il plaisir ?

_ Euh...

_ Bien ! Alors jeunes gens, remontez dans vos dortoir et préparez vous pour ce soir.

Tous se levèrent dans un même mouvement et sortirent de la salle. Il ne restait plus que Draco, mes deux meilleurs amis et moi.

_ Où étais-tu Harry ? me demande Ron. On t'as cherché partout !

_ Au sommet de la Tour d'astrométrie en compagnie de Draco.

_ Avec Malfoy ? Vous vous êtes battu ? demande ma meilleure amie surprise alors que ce dernier s'approche de nous.

_ Non on a juste discuté... répondit-il en m'enlaçant par derrière. Bon tu viens Harry, je t'ai promis quelque chose tout à l'heure non ? Weasley, Granger à une prochaine fois. Peut être...

Mais alors que je m'éloignais, je fus brusquement tiré en arrière.

_ Tu n'oublie pas quelque chose Harry ? demande Hermione en jetant un regard noir à mon blond.

_ Hmm... Non, je ne crois pas. Salut !

Je sais de quoi elle veut parler mais moi je n'ai pas envie d'y aller. J'essaye tant bien que mal de me dégager mais rien à faire. Hermione me tient et ne me lâchera pas tout de suite.

_ Harry James Potter ! Cette fête est organisée en ton honneur. Si tu n'y vas pas...

_ Je m'en fiche Mione. Je ne veux tout simplement pas y aller, je gémis en lui faisant mes yeux de chien battu. Je n'aime pas la foule, je n'aime pas être au centre de leur attention. Je veux m'en aller !! S'il te plait…

Là, vous voyez ? Hermione commence à s'attendrir car elle me relâche un peu. J'en profite pour lui échapper et me réfugie dans les bras de mon chéri.

_ Arrête de me faire ces yeux-là Harry. Tu sais que je ne peux pas y résister. Mais il faut vraiment que tu vienne ce soir !

_ Mione !! je pleurniche. Je veux vraiment pas y aller ! Ça va encore durer des heures. Tous vont vouloir me serrer la main, même si je ne les connais pas. Je ne pourrais pas rester avec vous et Draco. Je veux pas y aller. Dis leur Draco. Je veux mon cadeau !!

Oui je sais, je fais encore mon gamin. Mais comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, j'ai beaucoup de temps à rattraper...

_ Granger, laisse le partir, lui dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras pour me consoler. Ces gens veulent juste leur photo dans le journal. Je te pari que demain ils auront déjà oubliés le nom d'Harry.

_ Et qu'est-ce qu'il répondra aux gens s'ils lui demandent où est-ce qu'il était ?! s'énerve-t-elle.

_ Qu'il était occupé ailleurs, répondit mon meilleur ami.

Il me sourit malicieusement et me fais un clin d'œil.

_ Ronald Weasley ! Comment ose tu te mettre de son côté ? Tu est en train de l'encourager à fuir !

_ Mione, toi qui est intelligente, réfléchie deux secondes et dis moi ce que tu vois en regardant ces deux-là ?

Elle nous regarde quelques minutes avant de répondre.

_ Eh bien , ils ne se battent plus. Ils ont l'air d'être devenus amis, voir même...

Ah ! Je crois qu'elle a trouvée vu qu'elle se met soudainement à rougir en bafouillant la fin de sa phrase.

_ Tu vois, continua Ron. Même moi qui ne suis pas très futé, je me suis rendu compte. Faut dire que Malfoy n'est pas très discret. Ça fait deux ans qu'il matte notre Harry.

J'hallucine ! Même Ron l'avait vu. Pourquoi pas moi ?! Draco, lui, vient de rougir et marmonne un truc où je ne comprends que : « Weasley... Observateur... Regretter... Tuer... »

_ Bon alors à une prochaine fois Harry ! Passe à la maison un de ces jours, avec Malfoy si ça te fais plaisir. Et t'inquiète, on trouvera bien une excuse pour couvrir votre absence.

Je t'adore Ron ! Je lui saute au coup et lui fais une bise sur la joue avant de faire la même chose à ma meilleure amie. Puis je coure vers la sortie en attrapant mon petit ami au passage.

_ Tu es si pressé que ça chéri ? demande-t-il en riant.

Je m'arrête et lui fais face.

_ Tu m'as promis Draco, et je compte bien l'avoir.

_ Bon d'accord, viens.

Il m'entraîne dans le parc et finit par sortir du domaine de Poudlard. Soudain, il m'attire à lui et m'embrasse tout en nous faisant transplaner. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, nous nous trouvons sur le Chemin de Traverse, devant le magasin d'animaux.

_ Voilà Harry. On va te trouver une nouvelle chouette. »

Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie.

Il se fait tard vous ne trouvez pas ? Non ? Bon alors on va faire simple. Dégagez ou je vous lance un Avada Kadavra !!

THE END

_**La fin est trop pourrie XD, je ne sais même pas d'où m'est venu cette idée. Mais bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même, ou au moins le début ^^**_


End file.
